Bonbons, Christmas and Boxers Oh My
by Vamp468
Summary: Ron and Harry spend Christmas together. HarryRon so consider yourselves warned.


**A/N: This is my first HP fic so I hope y'all like it...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BonBons, Christmas and Boxers Oh My!**

It was Christmas day at Hogwarts and the feast had begun. When dessert appeared Ron and Harry's eyes met and a mutual understanding was forged. Hermione was talking to Ginny and Neville and nobody else would really notice or care if they were left. So, the two lovers filled a flask with pumpkin juice and wrapped a few choice pastries and candies in a napkin and were off.

They left the great hall as stealthily as possible and made it to Gryfindor tower without incident. It was completely empty so they were able to stretch out together in front of the fire. They fed each other the sweet flaky pastries and the sugary bonbons and took turns drinking form the flask.

They relished this time together since they had so few opportunities. There always seemed to be someone milling about when all they really wanted was each other.

Tonight they realized that they didn't have enough time to make love, so they contented themselves with just being close. Ron's head was in Harry's lap and Harry himself was sitting with his back against one of the huge armchairs. The fire crackled merrily as the pair sat in comfortable silence. Harry was slowly running his fingers through Ron's red mass of hair.

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"I- ... Merry Christmas Harry." _Suck it up and say it you ninny! I love you Harry! _Ron thought, mentally smacking himself in the head.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ron."

"So, what did you get me? I didn't get a present from you this morning."

Harry laughed at Ron's kid in a candy store enthusiasm. "You mean other than my undying love and affection?"

Ron's mouth dropped open and he sat bolt upright. Just as he was about to say something the portrait swung open and about fifteen Gryfindor's entered the common room. Harry risked a quick peck on Ron's lips a split second before Herminone came around the edge of the chair.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you two... Come on aren't you going to join the celebration?"

"I don't think so, I'm beat... Merry Christmas, though." Harry said with a small smile before heading up the stairs.

_He said he loved me... He really did...But I didn't say anything back... What's he going to think? _Ron thought. The huge grin on his face waned a bit when he realized he hadn't responded very well to Harry's admission of love at all. _I have to go and talk to him!_ Ron went to the stairs but then realized but by now people would have already turned in, especially those who were depressed about not being about to spend the holiday with they're families. _We've worked way too hard to keep this relationship a secret to have it fall apart now. _So instead of playing out all the valiant and romantic scenes that were running through his head, Ron went back to the armchair and sat to watch the flames dance.

* * *

A while later Ron awoke with a start. The common room was empty and the fire had gone down. Ron sat up with a start. _I have to go talk with Harry... But he's probably asleep by now... Hellfire!_

Ron went up, got ready for bed and nestled himself between cold sheets. Just as his eyes closed someone drew back the curtain of his four-poster. "What the fuck?"

"Hush up Ron, it's just me." Harry whispered. The raven-haired boy didn't bother to wait for his lover's invitation. He just climbed in and got beneath the covers.

"I love you." Ron blurted out before he could stop himself. In the dark he could practically hear Harry smile.

Then Harry kissed him. He slowly teased Ron's lips open and ran his tongue across that of his lover. While his mouth was doing that his hands were traveling beneath the hem of Ron's p.j shirt to caress the smooth, silky skin beneath. When the two broke away both were extremely hard. Soon their breathing slowed and Harry looked down at Ron. "God you're gorgeous." he whispered passionately as he took in the red head's rumpled, aroused appearance. "And you're all mine." Harry's tone was one of both awe and possessiveness. As if he couldn't believe that he'd been so lucky and he most definitely wasn't going to give up his prize without a fight.

As for Ron; He knew that that statement should have him all up in arms. Words like "Am not!" or "Son of a bitch!" or "Get out of my bed!" should have been on the tip of his tongue, but they just... weren't. Instead a tender sort of lingering warmth spread throughout him.

"I love you." Harry whispered again. And with that he turned to go back to his own bed.

"Don't." Ron whispered urgently. "Don't go. Stay here tonight."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because with you all warm and welcoming and pressed up against me, I'm not sure how long I'd be able to hold out without going all caveman on you... And what would they do if they found me buck naked in your bed tomorrow?"

"I dunno Mate," Ron mused, "let's find out."

Harry's eye's darkened with lust. "I didn't give you your Christmas present yet." he rasped.

"Give it to me tomorrow... Besides, practically everyone is home for the holiday break. If we're quiet no one will hear.

"The bed creaks." Ron smiled as he remembered the day they'd figured out just how to make the bed creak.

"Fine. Go back to your own bed, but whether you're comin' in or not I'm sleeping in the buff."

"You're joking." Harry's voice was hoarse with need.

"Watch me." Ron said as he bucked his shirt up and over his head and then wriggled out of his pants and his reindeer boxers. For emphasis he took the clothes and threw them to the other side of the bed.

Just as his head hit the pillow for the second time something head his head. He sat up and realized that Harry had stripped down and thrown him his red satin boxers.

Harry pulled the covers off of Ron and went to straddle his hips. "Merry Christmas Luv." Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

**A/N: Don't all review at once now. Oh and yes I realize that I butchered most of the names and for that I'm deeply sorry.**


End file.
